I'm Not Waiting
by The Darklight Angel
Summary: Based off of Julia Murney's song of the same name. One-sided Glinda/Fiyero, Gelphie.


**I'm Not Waiting**

This story is based off of the song of the same name sung by the lovely and talented, Julia Murney (who was an amazing Elphaba herself). October 6th last year was when she and Kendra Kassebaum (who is equally as lovely and talented) ended their run as Glinda and Elphaba on Broadway. Kendra's back on now, but maybe to help enhance the words in this story, maybe you can picture Julia and Kendra, hmm?

Disclaimer – I do not own any characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Gregory Maguire, L. Frank Baum, and whoever else may own it. The song does not belong to me either.

* * *

Galinda Upland was at a loss for words when she saw a man enter the room. With a charming smile, handsome looks, and a name and reputation that preceded him, everyone_, especially_ Galinda, knew who he was.

Fiyero Tiggular, prince of a Vinkus tribe. Fiyero Tiggular, handsome heartbreaker extraordinaire. Fiyero Tiggular, a person who had been expelled from so many schools that even he himself had lost count. Fiyero Tiggular; women wanted him, men wanted to _be_ him.

Conversations stopped and heads turned as he walked past people. Nobody could take their eyes off of him. The men watched discreetly, but all of the women stared unabashedly at him... including the girl who was on his arm, staring up at him with amorous eyes. He smiled back down at her, his eyes only leaving hers for a moment as he greeted others. All the girls' hoped almost visibly deflated, as they realized that (at the moment) Fiyero was spoken for.

Galinda watched as the girl spoke to him, motioning toward a group of girls. He nodded, but before she ran off, he took her hand and pressed a kiss on it. Blushing, she ran off to her friends, who all gathered around her, congratulating her on her new boyfriend.

Excusing herself and therefore ending her conversation, Galinda made her way slowly over to Fiyero. She didn't move directly to him; surely, that would cast suspicion on her and make her look like an improper, desperate girl. Instead, Galinda made it look like she was just tired of her place in the room, and decided to sit on the wide couch where Fiyero was now resting.

Primly taking a sea on the couch (with plenty of space between them) Galinda gave an almost imperceptible toss of her head, her blonde curls bouncing into place as she did so. Greeting others around her, she feigned surprise as she turned to see Fiyero on the other end of the couch.

"Oh! Hello there!" She said brightly, putting on her society smile.

"Hello." Fiyero greeted, flashing a grin that could make a girl swoon.

"How are you?" Galinda continued. Fiyero responded, and soon, names and titles were exchanged. A pleasant conversation was struck up, and on the inside, Galinda was smiling.

Several days ago, she had been saddled with the task of rooming up with the frog of the school, Elphaba Thropp. Her mood had been dismal since then due to that, and she had been wailing to her friends about it. This chat with a dashing debonair like Fiyero was just what she needed to cheer her up.

As their conversation grew longer, and they learned more about each other, Fiyero's date suddenly returned. Standing up, he offered the girl his arm, and they walked off to another room in the house where the party was taking place. As they did so, Fiyero looked over his shoulder, throwing a smile at the blonde socialite. Galinda returned it warmly, but as she did, she couldn't help but wonder if he knew.

'_I'm not waiting for you.' _Galinda thought, mentally shouting it out at him. No matter how good-looking or charming or perfect for her he might be, Galinda would not pine.

* * *

A few months passed, and Galinda found herself growing more accustomed to her green-skinned roommate. While that was interesting, its importance in her mind was dwarfed by another fact: Fiyero already had a new girlfriend, just a few days after breaking up with his (now ex) girlfriend.

It wasn't really surprising. The Winkie prince was known for being a ladies' man; he could play the field like an experienced artist could play their instrument. Still, it was good for Galinda; the faster he broke up with those other women, the more chance there was of hum turning his sights onto others. Others with blonde hair and a love for all things pink.

Not that she was waiting for him to look at her, of course. Galinda Upland did not wait.

Though, she was waiting for her society friends to arrive at her door. Galinda, Sheshen, Pfannee and Milla were going to arrive altogether to the party they were attending; fashionably late, of course.

Galinda peered out of the dorm window, into the night. There was still some light out, but it was dark enough to be called night as the suns last rays shone on the horizon, the light tingeing the skies and whatever it touched pink and orange.

Glancing at the clock that hung on the wall of the room, Galinda saw that her friends would come to meet her in a few minutes. With nothing else to do and no one to talk to (Elphaba was lying on her bed, nose deep in a book) all the perky blonde could do was look back out the window.

Surveying the world outside, a flash of colour suddenly caught Galinda's eye. Looking at it, she saw a girl wearing a dress that was... vibrant (for lack of a better word), and (her heart gave a little jump) Fiyero, dressed in a handsome, tailor made dark red vest. Even though the glass blocked the noise, Galinda knew the girl was giggling at Fiyero.

"Don't."

Galinda whirled around, and gasped to see Elphaba standing right next to her. She too, was looking at the couple outdoors, but her look was far from envious.

"Don't what, Miss Elphaba?" Galinda asked, after regaining her composure.

"You know exactly what I mean." Elphaba said simply. Her glasses rested low on her nose, but she made no movement to push them back into place as her eyes slid between Galinda and the couple.

"He goes through women faster than a chameleon can change its colour." Elphaba said angrily, every word dripping with venom. "He may be the apple of your eye, but if it happens, it won't last."

"There's just no way, Galinda."

Shocked by Elphaba's scathing words, Galinda could still hear the seriousness of the green girl's statement for one main reason; she had not used Galinda's formal title. Still, Galinda couldn't help but defend herself even though deep down, deep, _deep_ down, she knew what Elphaba said held a grain of truth.

"And who are you to tell me such things, Miss Elphaba?" Galinda said loudly, more to fortify herself than to convey her (non-existent) anger.

It was quiet, and Galinda thought she had finally trumped over the Thropp girl, when Elphaba spoke.

"A friend." Elphaba said softly, so out of character for her normally fiery and sarcastic self. Galinda goggled at her, and tried to read her eyes. However, the lens of Elphaba's glasses caught the last ray of sun, and Galinda found she couldn't see anything as the sun reflected into her eyes.

A moment later, there was a loud knock on the door. Knowing it to be her friends, Galinda stumbled to the door, picking up her purse along the way and leaving he room as soon as possible.

Soon, they were at the party, and from the entrance, Galinda's eyes were immediately fixed onto Fiyero. Seeing his date talking to some other people, Galinda wandered around the room, chatting merrily as she subtly but swiftly drifted in Fiyero's direction.

Catching each other's eye, Fiyero smiled at her. "Miss Galinda." He nodded.

"Master Fiyero." She said. Hearing her use his title, Fiyero gave her a charming smile, and Galinda had to resist the urge, the _need_ to hold onto him as his date had been doing when she saw them walking to the party.

They talked for a bit, before Galinda decided to move on, as Fiyero's girlfriend was giving her an openly dirty look. Galinda nodded her head in goodbye, but before she went off-

"Oh!" Fiyero cried. "You've dropped this."

He bent over and picked up the handkerchief that had fallen out of her purse.

"Thank you." Galinda said, taking the cloth from his hand.

As their fingers touched, Galinda felt her heartbeat pick up a little.

"No." She whispered to herself, giving him a quick smile before making haste and rushing to her friends.

'_I'm not waiting for you'._ Galinda thought to herself, turning away from Fiyero. '_I'm not waiting for you.'_

* * *

Time went on, and soon, it was winter. In the months that had passed, Galinda had found herself becoming friends with her roomie. Sure, Elphaba was a social reject (those being the very words Elphaba had used to describe herself and not Galinda's) but she was the one person who Galinda didn't have o put on airs for.

Also in those passing months, Fiyero had broken up with five more girls, starting new relationships before word could completely spread about his (short lived) availability.

Correction; according to the latest gossip, which Pfannee was now giggling into her ear, Fiyero had broken up with _six, _not five girls, including the woman he had just dumped that very day. Of course, he was already in another relationship.

As she and her fellow socialite parted ways, and Galinda let herself into hers and Elphaba's dorm room, she couldn't help but ask herself,

'_Why am __**I **__not the new girl on his arm?'_

She mused over this, only breaking out of her thoughts when she heard someone half shout at her. "**Galinda."**

Blinking, she refocused her view, seeing a familiar green skinned face staring at her.

"Oh... hello Elphie; I didn't see you there." Galinda said. She had taken to calling Elphaba that in the past few weeks. The first time Galinda had called her that, the verdant woman had deemed the pet name 'a little perky' but she had not objected to it; perhaps, even growing attached to the name.

"I could tell." Elphaba said dryly, cocking an eyebrow perfectly as she observed Galinda from her spot on her drab bed.

"Could you?" Galinda responded, tone light and distracted. She was obviously not listening as she had withdrawn herself back into her thoughts.

Elphaba sighed. As the Gillikin woman passed by on her way to her bed, Elphaba reached out and grabbed her by her sleeve.

"Is there anything wrong?" Elphaba asked. Coming back to reality, Galinda heard Elphaba's words. Normally, she would have put on her smile, and reassured her that she was fine. Yet the genuine concern and care that she could hear in her voice, and that it was _Elphaba _of all people stopped her from lying.

"Well... sort of." Galinda admitted. Elphaba waited for her to go on.

"Elphie... I..." Galinda trailed off, not knowing exactly how to phrase her thoughts. After considering her options, she just decided to be blunt.

"Am I old?"

Elphaba blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Am I dumb?"

"_Huh?"_

"Do I wear the wrong kind of dresses?"

"I'm not follow-"

"Am I fat?"

"**What!?"**

"Am I slow?"

"I don't under-"

"Do I read the wrong magazines?"

"I don't know what you re-"

"Am I tall?"

"Well-"

"Am I cold?"

"Galinda!" Elphaba finally yelled, sopping the blonde's flow of questions. A good thing too; Elphaba's mind, even with all her intelligence and brainpower, was beginning to swim with all of Galinda's sudden inquiries.

"What are all these questions for?"

"Well..." Galinda bit her lip, releasing it before she could leave a mark or smudge her carefully applied lipstick. She squirmed, and it dawned on Elphaba.

"This is about Fiyero, isn't it?"

Not meeting her eyes, Galinda nodded.

"Am I all the wrong in-betweens, Elphie?" She whispered.

There was hardly a pause before the green girl firmly told her "No."

"You're not, Galinda. You're definitely not." Galinda heard Elphaba mumble something else, but she didn't let it fully register as she let herself be elevated by Elphaba's reassurance.

"You're right." Galinda smiled. "I'm not. I've decided; I won't change myself to get his attention; he's not even watching me."

"But I won't hide myself away. I'm not waiting for you Fiyero." Galinda announced. Elphaba, who hadn't been meeting her eyes, glanced up suddenly, a questioning glance a hint of something Galinda couldn't quite indentify in her eyes.

"I'm not waiting." She repeated, even though she felt a twinge of uneasiness hit her from Elphaba's look, and, most surprisingly, her own words.

* * *

The winter passed, and turned into spring. Flowers were blooming everywhere and there was a pleasant breeze and warmth in the air.

In the time that it took transitioning from the harsh winter to the new and wet spring, Elphaba and Galinda had grown closer. They had become the very best of best friends and Galinda spoke to her about matters that no one else had ever heard from her; sometimes, those matters being Fiyero.

Not that she was waiting for the Winkie prince. Not at all; she was just expressing her interest in him; there were many other fish in the sea, and she wasn't waiting to reel this one in; or rather, for this one to reel _her _in.

Ad perhaps that day had come, Galinda thought, as she saw him coming toward her from the other end of the hall.

"Hello Miss Galinda." He greeted.

"Hello Master Fiyero." She returned cheerfully.

"Say, Galinda, I was just thinking..." He said casually, after the customary small talk.

'_Galinda?'_ she thought to herself. Not once in the time she had known Fiyero had he ever not used her formal title. Still, she made no remark of it.

"Well, as you know, the annual spring dance is tonight at the Ozdust Ballroom." He smiled at her, his perfect white teeth shining. "As it seems, I don't have a date; I was wondering if you would be interested in coming with me?"

"Well, a girl needs time to think..." Galinda teased. "Yes."

"Great!" Fiyero grinned at her once more. "I'll pick you up at seven."

Galinda nodded and smiled back. "See you then."

* * *

"Can you believe it Elphie?" Galinda squealed later on, letting all her giddiness pour out of her like she hadn't done since she left for Shiz from the upper uplands of Gillikin. "He's taking me to the Ozdust!"

"Did he." Elphaba said flatly.

Galinda paused, remembering Elphaba's intense dislike of him "Elphie, don't be discouraging. There's no time for that."

She suddenly gasped, and whirled around to look at the clock. "Elphie! You've got to help me get ready! Look at the time!"

The green woman checked the time, eyes sliding from the clock to Galinda.

"Galinda, it's only half past four."

"Exactly! I've got to start preparing!"

Galinda began to fret. What if Fiyero came and she wasn't ready? It would be terrible, not to mention completely embarrassing for both her and the man taking her to the spring dance.

Her worries only became worse when Elphaba raised her eyebrow in that now trademark arch and said dryly,

"If you haven't noticed, Galinda, I'm the person you least want around when it comes to fashion and accessorizing."

However, when Galinda shot a pitiful, pleading look at Elphaba and felt her bottom lip quiver, Elphaba quickly changed her words.

"Erm... but if it really means that much to you, I'm sure my help will be useful somehow."

Indeed, it was; Soon, Galinda was completely ready. She had teased and curled her hair to perfection, and her favourite and most flattering party dress clung to her perfume scented body, so that not only did she look heavenly, but she smelled heavenly as well. With Elphaba's help, she had become ready in two hours, with thirty minutes to spare.

"It's almost time." Said Galinda, now nervous.

"I could tell." Elphaba remarked.

"Elphie, hush." Galinda chided. "Why don't you go get ready for the dance yourself?"

"I'm not going." Elphaba said simply. Galinda stared at her.

"Elphie, you must!" She cried. "Why aren't you going anyways?"

"For one thing, I don't enjoy partaking in such things." Elphaba said, holding up a lone green finger. "And secondly, no one's asked me to go anyways."

"But I'm asking you now." Galinda said her voice low. Elphaba gazed at her, and Galinda gazed back. Nothing was said, but a faint smile flickered on Elphaba's face. They remained, transfixed on each other, until Galinda broke their stare, glancing at the clock once more.

"Goodness! Only ten minutes left!" She said. She looked herself over; checking to make sure everything was in place.

Her fingernails had been repainted, each nail a dazzling shade of pink, and she rubbed moisturizer into her already baby soft skin. Smoothing down the imaginary wrinkles in her dress, Galinda stood up; looking into the mirror she had bought in town and set up in their room.

She checked her hair; not a curl was out of place, not a tress astray. Her blonde locks shone in the lamplight, the light catching and reflecting off her golden ringlets. Peering into the looking glass, it was then that she realized she was missing one last part of her ensemble.

"Oh, I almost forgot my necklace." She said, relieved she had caught the flaw. "Elphie, could you help me put it on?"

Elphaba obliged, coming off of her place against the wall she was leaning on. Turning around, Galinda placed the necklace in the green palm, letting this thin silver chain pool in her hand. Facing the mirror again, she swept up her hair, holding it up so Elphaba could see.

Reaching around her, Elphaba stretched out the necklace, hanging it loosely around her neck. Galinda felt Elphaba's fingers slowly; accidentally brush across the sensitive nape of her neck as she hooked the ends together. As they did, Galinda felt a jolt and a pleasurable shiver run through her body. Looking into the slightly taller woman's brown eyes in the mirror, it was evident that Elphaba had felt it too. Something changed in the air, and they fell into silence again, this once being much, _much_ different from their usual silences; tense, but in a good way.

"How do I look?" Galinda murmured; her blue eyes locked with rich brown ones. There was a pause.

"You look beautiful/" Elphaba whispered back. Galinda felt her heart leap up into her throat. She didn't know how long they stayed in that position, Elphaba's fingers pressed up against the base of Galinda's neck as they clutched onto the ends of the silver chain, Galinda's heart beating faster in her chest. Perhaps they would have stayed in that almost magical silence and scenario all night, had there not been a knock on their door.

"It's him." Galinda breathed. She rushed to answer the door, leaving Elphaba behind in front of their looking glass, the skin of her cheeks perhaps a shade darker than usual.

Opening the door, Galinda smiled, her racing heart slowing as it was Fiyero. On time, seven sharp.

"Good evening, Galinda." He greeted. Offering her his arm, he smoothly asked, "Shall we go?"

"Let's." Galinda responded, wrapping her arm around his. As she closed the door behind her, she caught sight of Elphaba; looking sad and forlorn, and gazing at her with that unknown look in her eyes again.

As they left the dorm and headed to the Ozdust, they started up a small conversation, and Galinda discovered it much easier to talk to Fiyero when they were _not_ on a date. Every topic they breached turned awkward, every sentence turned stale. Soon, they just lapsed into uneasy quiet, and Galinda found herself wishing more and more that she could just return to the dorm room and Elphaba inside.

The farther they went, the more she began to scrutinize Fiyero. Mentally, of course. She eyes his hair; while before, she saw it was carefully combed, she now saw that it was messy, almost untidy. She looked down at his fine leather boots, and found them scuffed and unpolished.

Looking at his clothes, she realized that it was the same she had seen him wearing months and months ago, in the autumn, when she was observing him and his then girlfriend through the window. Did he always wear this same outfit on every date he went on? Galinda could help but wonder. Maybe so; it didn't matter if his clothes were made out of the finest material now, or if they were tailored to suit him and only him, because the wear and tear of usage was beginning to show.

His vest, a handsome shade of deep red-purple, looked washed out, colours faded. His shirt was rumpled, his overall appearance bedraggled. Seeing this, her excitement to be on a date with him diminished even further.

She didn't comment on it though, as they finally reached the Ozdust Ballroom. As they came inside, heads turned, to see the Winkie Prince and the most popular girl on campus together. Receiving jealous looks from other women, Galinda smirked inwardly. If they only knew how she longed to be in _their _positions; because actually dating Fiyero did not live up to her expectations.

Walking around, they chatted to other couples, and fetched a few drinks. When the time came, they danced to songs together. Fiyero was a wonderful dancer, Galinda had to admit; but she just wasn't feeling a connection.

Afterwards, they just sat down, Fiyero talking to some other boys, while Galinda kept to her thoughts, speaking idly to some other girls so not to bring attention.

"I'm going to get a drink." Fiyero announced suddenly, standing up.

"Fiyero," Galinda abruptly reached out and grabbing his hand. And she felt...

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing at al.

"Yes?" Fiyero asked, and Galinda released his hand, shaking her head,

"Never mind." She said, realizing that the spark she had felt long ago when he had given her back her handkerchief, had just been a trick of her eager mind. Fiyero nodded and left. After ten minutes without return, Galinda knew he wasn't coming back for a while. And, to be honest, it didn't bother her.

Suddenly, all couples were called to the floor as a slow, romantic song began to play,

Almost everybody joined the dance, each one partnered up. Galinda watched the swaying crowd, and suddenly caught sight of someone familiar.

Fiyero.

Fiyero, slow dancing with another girl.

So that was why he hadn't come back; he had purposely lost her. It wasn't surprising, really; Galinda had known it wouldn't work when she staggered here with Fiyero; when she felt no spark as they touched.

Unlike Elphaba.

Unlike Elphaba, who was observing her from the opposite wall, half hidden in the shadows.

'_Why had she come?' _Galinda wondered. Earlier, she had told Galinda that she wasn't planning on going; because she didn't enjoy dances, and because nobody had asked her.

Then, it hit Galinda.

Someone _had_ asked Elphaba to come.

That being Galinda herself.

She had come, only because Galinda wanted her to.

As she looked back at the green girl, words suddenly rang in her head; words she had disregarded months ago.

'_You can't be all the wrong in-betweens Galinda; because you're perfect.'_

As she remembered all the nice little comments Elphaba had made to her, recognized the spark they had both felt earlier for what it was, and identified the unknown look only ever directed at her she saw in Elphaba's eyes as longing and adoration, Galinda felt a new sense fill her.

And she began to walk, right over to Elphaba.

"Galinda?" Elphaba murmured, confused, as Galinda stopped in front of her. "What are you doing over here? Where is Fiyero?"

Galinda shook her head. "I've been waiting for him." She admitted finally. "I've been waiting for the longest time."

"Then why are you-"

Galinda shushed her, pressing a finger to those green lips, feeling the new, yet not unfamiliar jolt run through her.

"But I'm not waiting anymore." She said her voice barely loud enough to be heard over the song. "I'm not."

"Galinda..." Elphaba mumbled. Galinda shushed her again, this time leading her out onto the dance floor and joining the slow dance. No one noticed them; they were all too wrapped up in their own partner to see the blonde with her arms wrapped around the neck of the green girls.

"Dance with me." Galinda mumbled, and Elphaba hesitated, before beginning to lead them both. For once, Galinda stopped caring about society, just letting herself enjoy the dance as two things ran through her mind,

'_I'm not waiting for you Fiyero; not anymore.'_ She thought, seeing the fading maroon vest over the taller girl's shoulder. Her eyes slid back onto Elphaba's face, and she truly smiled.

'_Not now, now that I can see the woman who's been waiting for __**me **__all along.'_


End file.
